<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny, The Legacy of Time by zatderpscout4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621046">Destiny, The Legacy of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatderpscout4/pseuds/zatderpscout4'>zatderpscout4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Post-Red War (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatderpscout4/pseuds/zatderpscout4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange energy readings have been felt all throughout Sol . The Vanguard was quick to trace these back to the unyielding icy wilderness of Enceladus, Saturn's shining jewel. All available Guardians and Ghosts have been called to the frozen moon to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiny, Destiny Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I work on this whenever I'm available</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eramis was sent back with force, after a short fight, she faced the very thing that made her army crumble around her.<br/>The very pawn of the light that killed her Barons and cut through her people with the very power that they were using against them, Stasis.</p><p>She faced the Darkness over on the horizon, the thing that drew her here to Europa in the first place, knowing it was the only ally she had left in this harrowing battle.<br/>She regained her composure, telling herself that her grave would not be in the shadow of Jupiter.<br/>"Your chains are showing. All that power, wasted serving false gods!" She told the Guardian standing before her.<br/>It had no response, as it raced at her trying to use her own powers against her, but she launched a stasis projectile, freezing them in place and beginning to freeze over their entire body.</p><p> </p><p>"Allow me to help you break free!" She said through her ventilator<br/>"Ghost!" The guardian shouted out as her tiny servitor appeared from behind them as Eramis slowly approached<br/>"This is... I... I can't - ...I'm sorry" The Ghost said, unable to help its guardian<br/>"Hah!" Eramis laughed out as she froze the ghost and it falls to the floor</p><p>The guardian then attempted to use it's stolen splinter of Darkness, but Eramis took it from her right out of her hands<br/>"Look what I've done for you. No more light. No more Dark."<br/>Eramis said as she crushed the splinter between her fingers</p><p>The guardian, now almost completely frozen over, started building up strength<br/>A strange yet familiar voice appeared in their head<br/>"Look within. Focus your power"<br/>Eramis noticed this odd occurrence<br/>"Mmm, how interesting..." She said<br/>The guardian then broke free with a straining shout, freeing themselves and their ghost<br/>Knocking Eramis back with the strength of their will<br/>The guardian took this opportunity to speak<br/>"The only thing we have to break here - is you"</p><p>Knocking Eramis back with the strength of their willThe guardian took this opportunity to speak"The only thing we have break here - is you"<br/>Eramis readied herself, "Come then, pawn. Show me what freedom has given you!"</p><p> Show me what freedom has given you!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue, Chapter 1: The Unveiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Updates are occasional, it all depends on my work week</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>